Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (8 - 7 \times 5)) \times 2 $
Answer: $ = (6 + (8 - 35)) \times 2 $ $ = (6 + (-27)) \times 2 $ $ = (6 - 27) \times 2 $ $ = (-21) \times 2 $ $ = -21 \times 2 $ $ = -42 $